vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Commissioner Q
Summary Commissioner Q is a member of the Commissioners. He is the one who recruited Daewi Han for the G.O.H. Tournament. It is stated by Mujin, that he is a lineal descendant of a Joker and Xiaochen guessed that he is a member of the Clown Bloodline. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B | At least 6-C, possibly Low 6-B | Varies | High 4-C Name: Real name unknown, goes by Commissioner Q Origin: The God of High School Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Borrowed Power user, Joker Descendant, Direct Contractor Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Can use cards as weapons and is an expert scythe wielder), Regeneration (High-Low; scaling from the other characters), Fear Manipulation and Willpower Manipulation (Can cause opponents to feel fear from his presence alone), Telekinesis (Can telekinetically control his cards), Teleportation (Q can teleport himself using his cards) Summoning (Q can summon jokers and blades from his cards), Duplication (Can create clones of himself from his joker cards), Non-Physical Interaction, Extrasensory Perception, Resistance to Willpower Manipulation (Is unfazed by the presence of characters as strong as he is) | Power Mimicry (Can copy the attacks of his opponent and put them into 52 of his cards), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Damage Absorption, Attack Reflection, and Statistics Amplification (With Pantomime, Q can deal all the damage he has taken back at his opponent 100 fold once he uses up all 52 of his cards) Attack Potency: At least City Block level (Should be much stronger than God of High School contestants like Daewi Han) | At least Island level, possibly Small Country level (Comparable to Commissioner O) | Varies (The strength of his attacks is dependant on the opponent he's facing. Put up a decent fight against Bishop Xiaochen and even stated that he was waiting to use this state on Commissioner R) | Large Star level+ (Comparable to Mujin Park and Mandeok Sang) Speed: At least Subsonic (Comparable to Mori Jin) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Commissioner R) | At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ (Could react to Mu-Jin) Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely at least Class 5 (Should be superior to Mira Yoo) Striking Strength: At least City Block Class | At least Island Class, possibly Small Country Class | Varies (Depends on his opponent) | Large Star Class+ Durability: At least City Block level | At least Island level, possibly Small Country level | Continent level+ (Barely survived a single punch from Bishop Xiaochen before returning all the damage to her) | Large Star level+ (Blocked attacks from Mujin) Stamina: Extremely high Range: Extended melee range with scythes, several meters with playing cards and Jokers Standard Equipment: His scythe Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None notable | Using Power Lenderization with his limiter off puts a strain on his body and could potentially kill him over long periods of time Notable Attacks/Techniques: Cards: The Joker lets its contractor use cards to fight and can pierce metal and walls effectively. The cards can be moved telekinetically, either to defend or attack. * Joker Card: Q also has a joker card which can summon the Joker in times of need. When Drake McDonald tried to slash Q, the arms of the Joker from the card protected Q by stopping the blade. Later, during his battle with Axley, the Joker was summoned separately from a card stuck to the wings of Axley. Scythe: After Joker materializes, the cards join together to form a scythe. This scythe has a very high cutting ability and can cut off large buildings. * Small Blades: Small scythe shaped blades can be summoned from all different cards. They can even cut through Borrowed Power easily. Grand Circus: A direct contract skill, Q summon four clowns around himself of various sizes and they attack Q's opponent. Black Magician: A skill that seems to make his cards have a mind of their own and attack their given target. Self-Projection: A direct contract ability that enables Q to make a clone/projection of himself using a joker card. Joker's Prank: Q leaves a joker card behind that will summon a joker when an enemy gets close. The Joker will then restrict the enemy's movement. Shuffle: One of the techniques he can use in Power Lenderization. Q shuffles his cards and takes 5 cards. The 5 cards will be graded according to hands in poker and Q can use it as an attack. The greater the hand, the greater his attacks are. * Eight of Hearts, One Card: This technique summons one joker who moves through Q's cards. * Five of Clovers, Triple: This technique lets Q summon more jokers. * Ace of Spades, Three of Diamonds, Two Cards: This technique summons jokers wielding small blades through the destroyed jokers. * Straight Clovers: Summons a Joker head from the floor to eat the opponent. Pantomime: A technique Judge Q uses as a Lineal descendant of the Joker after he got spades straight flush in shuffle. It "copies" his opponent's attacks and turns them into a deck of 52 cards. If the 52 cards are used up, the 53rd card, the joker, can be used to apply all damage taken by Judge Q back to his opponent 100-fold. Key: Limiter On | Limiter Off | Power Lenderization | Post-Timeskip Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manhwa Characters Category:Card Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Good Characters Category:The God Of High School Category:Weapon Masters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Summoners Category:Fear Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4